Love might not pull through
by Tragic soul
Summary: Marleen and Yugi finally get married on earth after the blue are distroyed. Their daughter Sakarie is left on earth at the age of 5 her parents have been gone for 10 years after the blue come back, what happens when they meet again?
1. Default Chapter

Will love come through?  
  
Marleen sighed as she sat down looking into space. "Marleen." She turned to a fimilar voice. "Oh Yugi." "Marleen, I umm...will you marry me?" She stood up  
  
a sad smile planted on her face. "No." she said flatly. "What.Why?" "Yugi, I can't, not after the way you acted." she said pointed to her injured chest. "Marleen..."   
  
"Did you honestly think I would Marry you Yugi Kyto after all that you have done!!" "Marleen I love you..." She closed her eyes as tears began to stream down.  
  
"I want to believe that Yugi more than anything." He looked shocked. "So I was a little competetive with Van." "A little you would have killed me and everyone else!"  
  
3 years later: Marleen had stayed on second earth, and Yugi and most of the others went back down to earth after the blue had been defeated.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One day Marleen was dismissed for acting up again, trying to do things her way and was banished to second earth.  
  
She walking down the streets of now the rebuild Tyoko. "Marleen." she looked to the man calling her name. Her eyes widened. "Yugi!" he ran and gave her a huge hug  
  
She laughed. "You look well." "So do you." She smiled at him. "Yugi there's some things I want to talk about... ..." "Sure how about Lunch." "All right."  
  
  
  
"So..do you remember when you asked me to marry you 3 years ago." "Yeah." "Well I..I think I made a mistake, I mean with the blue gone, you won't ..won't.."  
  
"Go totaly nuts, and loose the girl I love?" She gave a small laugh. "Yeah." Yugi smiled. "So then...if you want to we could get married." he said in a joking tone.  
  
"Yugi!" "Alright, alright, I'll do it right, Marleen Angle will you marry me." "Yes." Yugi smiled and pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
1 year later: Marleen was excpecting and was now in labor for their daughter.  
  
The doctor came out. "Who's the party for Mrs. Marleen Kyto?" "I am." Yugi said standing up. "Well congratulations son, your wife gave birth to a healthy baby  
  
girl." "Sakarie Kyto." Yugi smiled. And walked into to see Marleen. (Sa-car-ie) Sakarie.  
  
5 years later.  
  
(On the t.v) Reporter: There seems to be more blue arriving from second earth as we speak, Yugi Kyto, Marleen Angel are the last fighters who need to report   
  
to the army immeditaly. They must catch them and stop them in space.  
  
(end)  
  
Marleen gasped. "Marleen let's get our stuff." "What about Sakarie." "We'll take her with us. " "I won't put my baby in danger!" "Marleen!" "Mommy" they looked  
  
to their daughter, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, who was wiping her eyes and yawning holding her teddy bear 'Mr.Bear'. "Hunny." She looked to her daughter  
  
than to Yugi.  
  
Marleen, Yugi, and Sakarie arrived. "Take care of our daughter." Marleen handed her daughter to Nurse Joy. "I will, I have six of my own." "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy!  
  
she screamed. Marleen started to cry on the space ship. Her tears floating around like pretty glass orbs. Yugi had a sturn face starring at Van.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if this is so short, this is going to have like alot of chaps. so please wait for updates anyways R&R.  
  
Tragic soul (priestess in training) 


	2. New addition fighter Sakarie

Sakarie's pov.  
  
It had been ten years since my mother and father had left me here, here on this earth, the blue are comming here, that's while we are here in this shelter it won't  
  
last long. Soon we'll all be dead soon. "Sakarie, do you want some soup." "No." she replied in a emotionless tone. "Are you thinking about your parents again sweety?"  
  
"What kind of parents leave their child with total strangers, why give birth to a life then leave it?" "They had to go...do you remeber them at all?" "No."  
  
A loud boom was heard outside. "They must be hear, the troops of second earth they must be fighting the blue out there."   
  
(End of Sakarie's pov. Authors Pov.)  
  
Later that night, Sakarie, snuck out of the shelter and headed over to the army base. "I am hear to see Marleen Kyto." "Oh Marleen and you are?" "Her daughter,  
  
but please don't tell her I want it to be a secret." "Normally I wouldn't without proof but you look like her so much if she had longer hair, and had it down. Go  
  
on in"  
  
Around the camp fire, sat Marleen Yugi, Van, Sammy, Margie, and Marrie. "Which one of you is Marleen Kyto?" "I am.." Marleen said looking closely at the  
  
shadowy figure. "Step..step into the light." Sakarie did as she was told. Everyone gasped. "Sakarie?" "I am." she said in one of her emotionless tones. "I'm..I'm  
  
your mother." "So I've been told." Marleen's eyes began to water. "So you are the famous Sakarie Kyto?" Said the Captain. "Famous." Marleen repeated. "She is  
  
a good fighter, they say the best, even better than you Yugi." Yugi grunted and stood up. "So, what's your point?" Marleen said rather harshley. "Well she's   
  
joining our little family here." "No!" Marleen almost shouted. "You can't." "Oh I can Marleen Angel and I will." Sakarie glared at the Captain. "I accept your offer."  
  
Sakarie sighed. "It's better than that damn home." "Sakarie Marie Kyto Watch your mouth!" "I am not a little girl anymore mother!"  
  
Yugi and Sakarie, where checking out their gundams (Sakarie cus she needed to see examine it.) "So your better than me." "That's right dad your no competition."  
  
Yugi almost lost his temper, kind of scaring Sakarie. "Yugi don't talk to your daughter that way." "Mom." Marleen gave her a loving smiled. For the first time, in  
  
four years Sakarie broke down and cried, but this time her mother was comforting her. No one else her mom. "I love you Sakarie." "I love you too mommy!" Yugi  
  
gruffed. "She isn't better than me I won't allow that. " Margie over heard him. "God Yugi your just the same 14 years ago, not even carring about your daughter  
  
you haven't seen for over ten years, you haven't even noticed the young women she's become all you care is about is that damn gundam and beating Van, it really  
  
is a competition between one dumb sleeper (aka you), and the other one. (aka van)." "Shut up!" he roared. 'I don't care who she is, as far as I am concered my  
  
daughter is dead.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
srry it's a shortie but it's getting let, and I am a litttle heart-broken I know bad excuse for not making it longer but I still hope you R&R  
  
Tragicsoul 


End file.
